


Adrenaline

by Caesura_Selluivan



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Really just shameless smut, Very graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesura_Selluivan/pseuds/Caesura_Selluivan
Summary: Sometimes, the adrenaline has to be directed somewhere else.





	Adrenaline

 

 

The adrenaline coursed through Crow's body like static as he hit the last vocal of the song, his deft fingers strumming the last notes as the music faded to cheers. The announcer said something about them and the next band, but nobody paid too much attention as they exited the stage, breathing hard and grins plastered on their faces. Rom was quick to wander off, likely to find ShuuZo, while Yaiba was content letting his nerves calm in the dressing room. Crow and Aion had their own ways to settle down after a concert.

 

“Nnnhhg, Ai...on,” the hedgehog nuzzled into the other's neck, grazing his teeth and tongue along the pale flesh. Crow was seated on the counter of an unoccupied dressing room, his legs curled around the lion's hips, tail winding between them and his arms keeping him up by wrapping around his boyfriend's neck. His fingers carded through the long white mane, practiced and steady despite the energy built up in his body. Aion quivered against the attention, leaning himself into the other, tail flipping between standing on end and relaxing to the floor. He rested his head against Crow's shoulder, arms propped up on either side of him so he wouldn't fall. He kept his eyes averted from the mirror behind his boyfriend, unwilling to see himself in such a state.

 

Crow retrieved one hand from the white mound of fluff, tracing an imaginary line down the lion's neck and across his collarbone, drawing circles as he slipped his hand under the black cloak.

 

“Nng!” Aion whined, pushing the hedgehog against the mirror in his attempt for more contact. Crow smirked as he drew his long nails along the line of Aion's low-cut pants, drawing as many sounds from the taller man as he could.

 

“Hey...not so...loud. Someone might hear...you,” Crow licked the inner shell of his ear, his breath warm and heavy against the sensitive skin, earning a strangled grunt in response. He watched the mirror across the room as he quickly undid and discarded both of their belt buckles in a loud clank of metal hitting stone. His eyes followed the curve of the lion's tail, the frantic jolts occasionally exposing his leather-clad ass below the long cape. He watched the way Aion's back arched against him with the slightest touch, and the way his ears would flatten and straighten themselves depending on how much friction he received. He saw him clench his fist against the marble countertop, occasionally grasping for the stray cloth of his boyfriend's outfit. Crow saw his own reflection, his hair astray and clinging to his face via beads of sweat from the concert, the adrenaline or the heat pooling in his groin, he was not sure which.

 

Aion managed to keep himself steady long enough to pull a hand up to his face, still avoiding the mirror as he spoke.

 

“H-hurry it up...rodent...this dark sun god has...th...things to-nyuuh!” He nearly lost his balance as his body jolted forward, the feelings of Crow's small fangs sinking into his shoulder and the warm hand wrapped around his dick cutting off his thoughts all at once. _Smack!_ He winced at the sound of his forehead colliding with the mirror, unable to feel it yet, but alarmed at the noise it produced. Crow jolted up at the sound, releasing his grip on Aion's shoulder and dick long enough to ask if he was alright. If anyone could see Aion's face at this moment, they would tell you it was reasonably red for the amount of embarrassment he felt. He couldn't find the words to explain himself so he went a different, clearly more reasonable route and bit Crow between his neck and his shoulder. Crow hissed a swear at him, not daring to move sheerly from the pressure being applied to his neck. The sharp pain from the long fangs cut through his adrenaline high momentarily before dulling out to a low ache.

 

  
“Aiooooon...” He whined the lion's name, torn between the pain being too much and needing to feel more of it. Aion made sure Crow was still before gently pulling out his fangs, his rough tongue caressing the wound as the hedgehog shivered against him. Crow had had enough waiting and gently pushed his boyfriend away from the counter, earning a distressed look and a flicker of danger in the dark red eyes. He had a momentary debate with himself about tempting fate before deciding that was best left to another day. He slid his fingers beneath the belts on his legs, even that simple touch giving him a jolt of arousal spiking through his body. He made a great show of loosening them before finally tossing one to the side, giving Aion a tempting look as he slowly unbuckled the other one. Aion growled dangerously at him, swiping the belt and tossing it away with the other one. Crow smirked in triumph as Aion rid him of his pants, growling again as they got caught on the end of the hedgehog's heels.

 

“A bit impatient, huh?” Crow taunted him, knowing full well exactly where that was going to get him. Aion nuzzled against his boyfriend's neck, a good alternative to putting his hand over his face.

 

“This god praises you for your bravery in tempting him, but you should know where that leads you, foolish rodent.”

 

“Maybe that's why I did it. I have you right where I want you.” He tugged the front of Aion's boxers below his dick. Crow's heart was beating out of his chest, his instincts telling him not to antagonize the stronger force but the lightheadedness throwing those thoughts to the back of his head.

 

“You are here because this god wills you be here. Do not think you have a say in the matter,” he hissed, his fangs grazing over the hedgehog's collarbone in warning. Crow slid himself down against the counter, now beneath Aion's gaze. He wrapped his legs around the lion's waist, putting himself in an optimal position for the other man. He propped himself on his elbows, awkwardly leaning against the mirror for support. Aion watched him, his toned abdomen muscles flexing deliciously with the effort to keep himself in that position and small streaks of sweat glistening on his exposed stomach and thighs. His dick was hard and on display for his lover to see, already damp from the pre-cum leaking out temptingly.

 

Aion leaned over his boyfriend, kissing him hard before he had the chance to continue the conversation. They both moaned into the kiss, getting increasingly sloppier by the second. Aion took this chance to retrieve the small bottle they had thankfully thought to leave on the counter before they started, struggling to take his gloves off and mentally cursing himself for not having done that the other way around. Crow made a muffled noise against the kiss, shifting his weight to one arm and stealing the bottle from his lover. Before he could have time to think about how embarrassing it was, he had quickly slicked up his own fingers and began stretching himself out. He wiggled and mewled against Aion, the lack of oxygen heightening the euphoria he was feeling. The lion pulled away, drawing a sharp breath to replace the air in his lungs. Crow's mind was not in any state to think about breathing as he squirmed against his own fingers, desperate for more friction.

 

“Nyahh, mm...dah...mn...it...Ai...on...Aiooon...” Aion blushed at the noises, his sight being drawn to the half-lidded pools of crimson, bright and glowing in a way you would only be able to see in this moment, in a way only Aion himself was privileged to.

 

“D-don't...st..and there...y-haaa!” Crow used his free hand to shakily shove the bottle of lubricant at Aion, frustrated at him for delaying this any further. Aion quickly took the lube and used the one hand he had managed to un-glove to cover his dick in the slick, wet substance. He shivered as the cool liquid touched his heat, mewling in frustration as he willed himself not to just finish himself right there. He pried Crow's hands away from his ass, holding his hips to keep him positioned with less strain on the hedgehog. Crow said something incoherent and rude-sounding, bucking his hips up against Aion's grip. Aion growled at him, partially out of frustration that the rodent wasn't thinking and partially due to the frustration of having to _explain_ it to him.

 

“R...” He blushes, looking towards the far end of the counter, and away from his lover.

 

“Re..relax, Crow. I...I can't do...a-anything when you're...so......tense.” He quivers from the effort required to talk without anything shielding him. Crow whines but obeys, steadying his breathing and forcing himself to relax.

 

“Sh-shuddup, I...I'm fine, just g...go.” He tried to hide the desperation in his voice, his face heating up now that he was slightly more aware of his behaviour. Aion nods, forcing himself to look back at the other man before inserting himself. Crow's breathing picks up again, fast and shallow as he repeats Aion's name at a relatively low volume in order to distract himself. Aion leans over him once he was fully inserted, his hair creating a sort of curtain around them as it falls over his shoulders. He kisses him roughly, feeling Crow shift his weight to one arm again and tangle his free hand in Aion's hair. The kiss lasts only a few seconds this time, breath being short and in high demand in the recent minute.

 

Aion lays his head against Crow's shoulder, unable to handle this much stimulation without stop. Crow bites back a whimper at the dull pain, tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he relaxes into his lover. He forces himself to breathe, running his hand over Aion's back, recreating the chords to many of their songs as the lion sighs heavily and contently. A moment later, Crow draws in a deep breath, pulling his lover up to kiss him again, differently than before. They don't fight for dominance, or try to nip at each other. Their tongues rub against each other and explore each other's mouths, a low purr coming from one or both of them-neither could tell. Aion maintains the kiss while letting his lover take most of the action, moving his attention further down as he starts to move against Crow, using his free hand to rub the other's wet, swollen dick. Crow focuses all his attention on the kiss, allowing Aion full control of his body as he drags his tongue over the lion's fang, turning the kiss more hungry and feral. Aion nips at Crow's tongue, a coppery taste mixing with the taste of lust, sweat and each other. They pull away for a quick breath of air, the mostly empty room echoing the sounds of heavy breathing and the raw noise of wet flesh slapping lewdly against wet flesh.

 

“Nyuughhhh, Ai...Aioooonn...God, I can't...fuck...it feels-ahn! F-feels...goood...Aion, Ai-hah...Aionn!” Crow throws caution to the wind as he loses control of his voice.

 

“Kuh...Qui...et...s-someone will..h-hear-ngh! Nngh-nyuuh...C-crow!” The heat pooling between them is barely tolerable as both of them struggle to maintain some kind of conscious, movements rough and erratic. Using any remaining willpower he can call upon, Aion restrains himself from climaxing, forcing his attention on his lover. His movements with his hand quicken as he nips at Crow's ear, drawing a small bit of blood despite his attempt to be careful. Their bodies quiver against each other, barely noticeable amongst the frantic movements and incoherent noises. Crow mewls Aion's name loudly, nearly choking on the syllables as pleasure courses through his body like a streak of lightning. Aion follows suit, letting out something between a mewl and a growl that may or may not have been Crow's name as he rides out their orgasms. The two of them lay limp for a moment after, piled atop the counter in a very uncomfortable position.

 

“G-get off of me, this position hurts,” Crow complained, attempting to shove the lion off him.

 

“For you, perhaps.” Aion said flatly, making it a point to further inconvenience Crow by pinning his hands between their chests and shoving his face further into his boyfriend's neck.

 

“The longer we stay here the more likely someone will come in.” Crow attempted reasoning with him.

 

“You seemed to care little about the consequences of that before.”

 

“...”

 

“This dark god will abide awhile in wait for the tour bus to arrive.”

 

“...Fine.” Crow relaxed as best he could on the counter, fingers carding through Aion's hair as he hummed softly, distracting himself for what was undoubtedly going to be awhile.

 


End file.
